


Smutty Ficlets

by ObserveroftheUniverse (observeroftheuniverse)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observeroftheuniverse/pseuds/ObserveroftheUniverse
Summary: Just what the title say: a collection of smutty ficlets. Most were originally posted to Tumblr.





	1. Smut Prompt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompt 12: “Dont be so rough. there cant be any marks.”

“This is torture.” Mulder groans - almost a whine, really.

Scully looks up from where she is placing lazy kisses across his chest. Her eyes glint with mischief, but there is a hint of concern there too.

“Do you want to stop?” She asks.

He is spread eagle on the bed, naked. His hands are cuffed to the headboard above him. Scully, equally naked, is pressed up against him, engaging in a lackadaisical foreplay that is slowly driving him mad. He feels as though she has already spent hours kissing his mouth, collarbone, chest. 

He aches to be inside her or even just to touch her, and he can’t. But, god, he doesn’t want her to stop. There is a reason he didn’t use his safe word. 

“No, don’t stop. Just - god, Scully, you’re making me crazy.”

“Like you weren’t already.” she chuckles, returning her attention to the tortuously slow path her mouth is following down his body. 

“Can’t you feel how badly I want you?” he asks, thrusting his hips up. He groans when his erection presses against the softness of her stomach. “C'mon, Scully. What do you want? Do you want me to beg?” 

“Hmm…” she scrapes her teeth lightly over one of his nipples, pretending to think. Pretending he can’t feel her own arousal against his thigh. Pretending she didn’t just gush more wetness against him, turned on further by his suggestion. “You could try begging. I might enjoy that.” 

“Yeah? You wanna hear me beg for it? You get off on that, Scully? It turns you on to be in control, to have power over me, doesn’t it?”

“T-that’s not begging.” She admonishes.

“But I’m right, aren’t I? I know I am - you think I can’t feel how wet you are?“ He flexes his thigh against her to emphasize his point. Her eyelids flutter, giving her away even as she bites back a moan. 

“Mulder,” she growls, dangerous and seductive, “who’s wearing the cuffs here?” 

“Me.” 

“That’s right. Which means I’m in control here. I decide whether or not you get to come. So you’d better cut the psychoanalysis and get to begging. Otherwise,” Scully sits up on her knees and spreads herself open as she started to gently stroke her clit, “you’ll only get to watch.” 

“Jesus.” Mulder breathes, watching as Scully easily slides two fingers inside herself. He is enthralled, eyes darting back and forth between her hand and her flushed face. The heady scent of her calls to him. His cock twitches. He aches for it to be his tongue inside her, or his dick.

“So what are you going to do, Mulder?” She bites her lip - one of his greatest weaknesses. “Will you beg for me or do I have to - ooh - have to get myself off?”

She has him and she knows it. He can see the slight quirk of her lips, just the edge of a smirk. 

“Yes. Yes, Scully. You win, I’ll beg. Whatever you need. Please, please.” He groans, pumping his hips into the air at nothing. His desire is starting to become more painful than pleasurable.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Mulder.”

“Whatever you want. We can do whatever you want, Scully.”

“No, no. That wasn’t what I asked. I asked you to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to ride me.”

“There you go.”

He nearly jolts out of his skin when she takes her hand from between her legs and paints a stripe of her arousal up the underside of his cock. Then she straddles him again, evidently taking pity on him, and lowers herself down onto him all at once.

“Fuck, Scully.” He grunts, bucking so hard into her that he feels the cuffs biting into his wrists.

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” Scully warns him. She starts to rock against him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone. “Unless you want to explain those restraint marks to Skinner.”

“I’ll just tell him the truth: Agent Scully tied me up so she could finally have her way with me.“ 

She huffs in amusement, and then in pleasure as she lifts up and sinks back down onto him. Mulder moans in encouragement. He can’t believe how wet she is, slickness coating him and dripping down the juncture of his thighs. Taking control really did turn her on; he had always suspected it would. He may give her a hard time about it, but he loves that she wants to be in control, that she isn’t afraid to be domineering and dirty with him. He wonders how often she had fantasized about it and what those fantasies entail. He will have to tell her, later, about his own fantasies - particularly the one where she roughly pushes him down onto his knees in the office, demanding he suck her off. Possibly wearing her most intimidating high heels and nothing else. Maybe he can convince her to make it a reality.

“If I start riding you, do you promise not to pull at the cuffs?” She has gone back to circling her hips, working her clit against him. 

“Yes.”

“If you pull, I’ll stop.” She warns. “Understand?”

He nods vehemently and tries to relax his arms. A difficult task when everything about him is tense, focused on the woman atop him. Scully starts to ride him in earnest, bracing her hands on his chest as she slams herself down onto him over and over. This is easily one of his favorite positions; he loves to watch Scully take him. He loves to watch the movement of her chest, the concentration and pleasure playing out over her features. There is nothing better on this earth than seeing her enraptured. 

Just as he thinks things cannot possibly get any better, Scully starts to do this thing with her hips. He cannot quite describe it, and has no idea where she learned it, but it makes him gasp and grunt her name. He knows he won’t be much longer if she keeps it up, and he tells her as much.

“Scully, I’m not - uh, shit - I’m not going to last, sweetheart. You feel too good. Touch yourself for me.” He would do it himself if not for these damn cuffs. He struggles not to pull at them, not to thrust up into her. “I want to feel you come. I want to watch you. Please, Scully.”

“It’s okay, I’m - oh!” She only circles her clit a few times before she breaks off into a gasp, pulsing around him and crying out his name. Her pace falters, but it hardly matters to Mulder. Watching and feeling her orgasm bring him over the edge too, He bucks up with a shout, only dimly aware of his wrists chafing against the metal cuffs. The pain is lost in his pleasure. 

Scully collapses onto his chest, panting. His reflex is to wrap his arms around her, but he can’t. He rattles the cuffs against the headboard.

“Scully, little help?”

“Mmph, but I’m comfy.” she protests. She presses a kiss to his chest, above his heart, before looking up at him. “Besides, I’m not sure I shouldn’t just leave you like this. It’s fun having you at my mercy.”

“I won’t argue with that. But…” he glances up to his wrists which are slightly red and stinging, “maybe we should look into softer cuffs.”


	2. Smut Prompt 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompt 95: “Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”

Over the years Scully had tried - and she likes to think she succeeded - to be subtle when checking out her partner. Since they had started sleeping together though, there didn’t seem to be much point in hiding it. He knew she wanted him, so why not let him see it? Of course, it wasn’t like she had taken to openly ogling him - usually. But once in a while she couldn’t help but get distracted by him, especially now that she knew what he was like - what they were like together. And since she wasn’t trying as hard to hide it anymore, it was only inevitable that he would catch her staring.

The first notable occasion had been a quiet Friday afternoon in February. The heater in their basement office had never worked quite right, leaving it far too warm. Mulder had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he worked. It was his forearms that had initially distracted her - all muscle, vein and temptation. Then he had gone to put away a file in the bottom drawer of their filing cabinet, giving her a perfect view of his tight ass. God, she loved his ass. 

She couldn’t help but think back to the last time had her hands on it, no more than two days earlier. He had been on top of her, his mouth on hers and his cock inside her. She gripped the firm flesh of his ass, encouraging him as he thrust mercilessly into her. She had scraped her nails lightly against his skin and he had groaned into her mouth, fucked her even harder. 

Scully bit her lip at the memory, already feeling herself get hot for him. 

“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip?” She had been so caught up in her memory that she had barely noticed Mulder turn around. “‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.” 

“Mulder, we can’t. Not here.” But her protest was only half-hearted, belied by her gaze dropping to his crotch, where he was already half-hard. 

It only took him forty-five seconds to talk her into locking the door.

Another two minutes saw her naked, her blouse agape. Mulder’s sinewy forearms briefly bracket her outer thighs as he lifts her onto their desk, then stands back and stares.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this?” He parted her thighs and she knew he could see her already wet for him. He slicked his fingers against her until she hummed in pleasure. “God, you’re already so wet. Is this what you were thinking about when you were undressing me with your eyes?”

“No, I was thinking about the last time we had sex. But,” she bit her lip again, treated him to the admission: “I’ve fantasized about this too.”

She was about to reach for his belt - this wasn’t going to work if she was the only one undressed - but he dropped to his knees before she had the chance.

“Tell me, Scully.” He licked a wet stripe up one thigh and down the other. “Tell me about your fantasy.”

“I, um…” She blushed, unaccustomed to voicing her more lurid daydreams. She didn’t know where to start. Mulder wasn’t making it any easier with his face between her legs, starting to work her with his mouth. Her breathing hitched and she moaned at just the sight of him, let alone what he was doing with his tongue. “I’ve thought about you - mmhm, that feels so good - about you and I on this desk.”

“Doing what on the desk?” He prodded, words muffled and wet against her, “Details, Scully.”

“H-having sex. I’ve thought about you - ah, Jesus, Mulder!” He latched onto her clit and sucked, abruptly sliding two fingers into her. He curled them inside of her as she bucked against his mouth. “I’ve thought about you bending me over the desk and taking me.”

Mulder groaned, soft vibrations against her clit. He was fucking her fast with his fingers, she could hear her own wetness, feel herself dripping down her thighs. Fire coiled low in her abdomen.

“Sometimes when I’m doing paperwork, it’s all I can think about - you fucking me on this desk. Pounding into - ah, oh God - pounding into me.” She was babbling then. “Giving it to me so hard I want to scream. Putting your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet, to make sure nobody will - ah, fuck! Oh, God, Mulder, I’m going to come.”

She clenched her teeth and whimpered, trying to keep from crying out as the orgasm overtook her. Mulder grunted but his pace and the pressure of his mouth on her clit barely faltered as he rode it out with her.

When she looked down at Mulder again a few moments later - both of them still breathless - he was sporting a wide grin and an impressive erection.

“So, about that fantasy…”


	3. Doggystyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a silly chapter title, but I'm not great at naming things.

“Mmph,” Mulder grunts against her lips, “can’t believe how you get me so worked up so quickly. How do you want it, Scully?”

Scully bites her lip, then wriggles out from under him. Mulder is momentarily confused - all the blood throbbing in his cock has left little in his brain. But he quickly figures out what Scully has in mind when she turns around, getting her her hands and knees to present herself to him.

“Like this.” She breathes, rocking her hips back toward him. She spreads her thighs until he can see her open and slick before him. Glistening pink that makes him ache.

“Oh fuck, yeah.” Mulder growls, the sight of her sending a jolt through him. If he were any more turned on he would combust. He cannot believe how incredible she looks from his angle. How wanton she is with him. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Mulder reaches for her, thumbs caressing the swell of her her hips as he pulls her back toward him. Pushing into her slowly, he grits his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure. She’s hot and wet and breath-taking. They both moan as he bottoms out inside her, so goddamn deep.

“Ah, Scully.” He groans, pulling back and thrusting in again. "Wish you could see this. God, you feel so good. So tight. Shit, honey.”

He thrusts hard this time. A damp smack as their bodies come together. Mulder shudders; it’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt and he wants to do it again. Scully gives a breathless, choked cry that he’s never heard from her before.

“Oh my God, Mulder.”

“Okay?” He gasps. He can’t see her expression, can’t tell if that was a good sound or a bad one. Head swimming, he feels almost mindless with lust. He wants to take her hard until they’re both sore, but not if it’s going to hurt her.

“Yes, yes.” Scully says emphatically, pushing back against him. The wiggling of her hips pulls another groan from his throat.

Concerns assuaged, Mulder starts up the hard, fast rhythm he craves. His balls slap against her with every thrust, his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Below him Scully gathers the sheet in her fist, gripping it with pale knuckles.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” She is moaning continuously - wailing, really. Pushing her ass back into him she meets his every thrust. It has to be the single most erotic experience of his life: hearing Scully’s uninhibited euphoria, seeing his cock pistoning in and out of her.

He never wants it to end, but he knows he cannot keep it up much longer. He can feel the climax hurtling toward him. She feels too goddamn good.

“S-ugh-Scully, I can’t– can you touch yourself for me, baby?” Something about teetering on the edge of an intense orgasm made him want to call her pet names. “I’m getting close. Ah, this is so good. Too good. Want it to - mhmm - be good for you too.”

“It…is.” She gasps. But, carefully, she shifts her weight to one arm to bring a hand between her legs to her clit. “Jesus, Mulder. This is… ah!”

“Yeah, yeah, good girl.” He pants. Sweat drips from his brow, splattering onto her back with the force of him fucking her. “’m so close, Scully. Come for me, baby.”

“Mul-oh Jesus. FUCK, Mulder!” She yells, going rigid and shuddering. Her muscles clench painfully around him, making stars burst behind his eyes. He shouts her name as he follows her over the edge into bliss, spurting over and over, filling her with everything he has.


End file.
